reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Locations in Redemption 2
The following is a list of all currently confirmed locations in Red Dead Redemption II, which consists of regions, settlements, and towns. Vendors *Barbers: Blackwater, Saint Denis, Valentine *Butchers: Blackwater, Rhodes, Saint Denis, Strawberry, Tumbleweed, Valentine *Doctors: Saint Denis, Valentine, Van Horn Trading Post *Fences: Emerald Ranch, Rhodes, Saint Denis, Van Horn Trading Post *General stores: Armadillo, Blackwater, Rhodes, Saint Denis, Strawberry, Tumbleweed, Valentine, Wallace Station *Gunsmiths: Annesburg, Rhodes, Saint Denis, Tumbleweed, Valentine *Horse fences: Clemens Point *Stables: Blackwater, Horse Shop (Scarlett Meadows), Saint Denis, Strawberry, Tumbleweed, Valentine *Tackle: Lagras *Tailors: Blackwater, Saint Denis *Trapper: Bear Claw, Black Bone Forest, Elysian Pool, Riggs Station, Saint Denis *Wagon fences: Emerald Ranch Lemoyne Bayou Nwa ;Settlements *Caliga Hall *Crawdad Willies *Lagras: fishing tackle *Lakay *Prinz & Co. *Saint Denis: barber, butcher, doctor, fence, general store, gunsmith, stable, stagecoach, tailor, trapper *Shady Belle ;Landmarks *Baygall Edge *Fishing Spot *Hagen Orchards *Lannahechee River *Macomb's End *Merkins Waller Bluewater Marsh ;Settlements *Canebreak Manor *Sisika Penitentiary *Trapper's Cabin ;Landmarks *Copperhead Landing *Houseboat *Kamassa River *Lannahechee River Scarlett Meadows ;Settlements *Aberdeen Pig Farm *Braithwaite Manor *Catfish Jacksons *Hill Haven Ranch *Horse Shop: stable *Lonnie's Shack *Old Greenbank Mill *Old Harry Fen *Pleasance *Radley's House *Rhodes: butcher, fence, general store, gunsmith ;Landmarks *Bolger Glade *Clemens Point: horse fence (to the north) *Dewberry Creek *Eris Field *Face Rock *Flat Iron Lake *Lannahechee River *Mattock Pond *Radley's Pasture *Siltwater Strand *Southfield Flats New Hanover Roanoke Ridge ;Settlements *Annesburg: gunsmith *Deer Cottage *Doverhill *Reed Cottage *Van Horn Trading Post: doctor, fence *Van Horn Mansion *Willard's Rest ;Landmarks *Beaver Hollow *Black Balsam Rise *Brandywine Drop *Butcher Creek *Clingman *Elysian Pool: trapper to northwest *Fort Brennand *Huron Glen *Kamassa River *Maclean's House *Manito Glade *Mossy Flats *Osman Grove *Roanoke Valley *Sawbone Clearing The Heartlands ;Settlements *Chadwick Farm *Cornwall Kerosene & Tar *Downes Ranch *Emerald Ranch: fence, wagon fence *Emerald Station *Flatneck Station *Guthrie Farm *Limpany *Valentine: barber, butcher, doctor, general store, gunsmith, stable ;Landmarks *Caliban's Seat *Carmody Dell *Citadel Rock *Cranger's Hoggery *Cumberland Falls *Dakota River *Gill Landing *Hani's Bethel *Heartland Oil Fields *Heartland Overflow *Horseshoe Overlook *Larned Sod *Oil Derrick *Pastor's Ridge *Twin Stack Pass Cumberland Forest ;Settlements *Bacchus Station *Firwood Rise *Fort Wallace *Six Point Cabin ;Landmarks *Bacchus Bridge *Dakota River Ambarino Grizzlies East ;Settlements *Mysterious Hill Home *The Loft *Veteran's Homestead *Wapiti Indian Reservation ;Landmarks *Calumet Ravine *Cotorra Springs *Dakota River *Donner Falls *Fairwale Shanty *Martha's Swain *Moonstone Pond *O'Creagh's Run *Three Sisters Grizzlies West ;Settlements *Adler Ranch *Cairn Lodge *Chez Porter *Colter *Ewing Basin *Planters Bawn ;Landmarks *Barrow Lagoon *Beartooth Beck *Cairn Lake *Cattail Pond *Clawson's Rest *Dakota River: *Deadboot Creek *Dodd's Bluff *Dormin Crest *Glacier *Granite Pass *Lake Isabella *Millisani Claim *Mount Hagen *Spider Gorge *Tempest Rim *Window Rock *Whinyard Strait West Elizabeth Big Valley ;Settlements *Appleseed Timber Co *Fort Riggs *Hanging Dog Ranch *Lone Mule Stead *Pronghorn Ranch *Rigg's Station: trapper *Shepherds Rise *Strawberry: butcher, general store, stable *Stilt Shack *Taxidermist House *Wallace Station: general store *Watson's Cabin ;Landmarks *Bard's Crossing *Beryl's Dream *Black Bone Forest: trapper (near river to west) *Dakota River *Diablo Ridge *Hawks Eye Creek *Little Creek River *Monto's Rest *Mount Shann *Owanjila *Owanjila Dam *Painted Sky *Upper Montana River *Valley View *Vetter's Echo *Wallace Overlook Great Plains ;Settlements *Beecher's Hope *Blackwater: butcher, barber, general store, stable, tailor ;Landmarks *Broken Tree *Flat Iron Lake *Quaker's Cove *Upper Montana River Tall Trees ;Settlements *Bear Claw: trapper (west of) *Manzanita Post ;Landmarks *Aurora Basin *Lower Montana River *Swadbass Point *Tanner's Reach *Upper Montana River New Austin Hennigan's Stead ;Settlements *Brittlebrush Trawl *MacFarlane's Ranch *The Old Bacchus Place *Thieves' Landing ;Landmarks *Lower Montana River *Manteca Falls *Pikes Basin *San Luis River *Stillwater Creek Cholla Springs ;Settlements *Armadillo: general store *Mercer Station *Ridgewood Farm *Riley's Charge *Venter's Place ;Landmarks *Jorge's Gap *Lake Don Julio *Oddfellow's Rest *San Luis River *Twin Rocks Rio Bravo ;Settlements *Benedict Point: post office *Fort Mercer *Plainview ;Landmarks *Benedict Pass *Rio del Lobo Rock *San Luis River Gaptooth Ridge ;Settlements *Gaptooth Breach *Rathskeller Fork *Scratching Post *Solomon's Folly *Tumbleweed: butcher, general store, gunsmith, saloon, stable, stagecoach ;Landmarks *San Luis River *Sea of Coronado Other Locations *Guarma *Flat Iron Lake *San Luis River *Lanaheechee River *Dakota River *Kamassa River External links *[http://fandom.wikia.com/articles/red-dead-redemption-2-shacks Exploring the Sad Stories of ‘Red Dead Redemption 2’s Shacks via FANDOM, October 30, 2018] References *[[:File:RDR2_Locations.jpg|Promotional image of 3D Train model puzzle inspired by Red Dead Redemption II]] de:Orte in Red Dead Redemption II it:Red Dead Redemption II/Luoghi Category:Locations Category:Redemption II Locations